The Snakes Goddess
by pococo
Summary: 4 girls come from the real world to the Furuba world. They too, are Zodiac cursed, there animal representing who they fan girl in... And why is one of the girls 'an Akito? AyamexOC, HotorixOC, YukixOC, RitsuxOC. Warning: Totally random and addicting!
1. Chapter 1: The Goddess Appears

**A/N:** Well, a new story. Im searching for a Beta! Well lets go!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own fruits basket. (This will serve as a disclaimer for the whole story)

**

* * *

The Snakes Goddess**

_**Chapter 1: The goddess appears!**_

* * *

"Ne, Ne, Chidori, Kana, wana' go to the book store with me and Kate today after school", Riku asked her two friends, both of which where reading fruits baskets, one of Riku's favorite mangas. Kana looked up, her orange hair covering one of her eyes.

"Sure, why not! Chidori, you coming?", she asked the tan colored dark haired girl. Chidori looked up at them, smiling.

"Why not, you sure Kates' okay with us coming along?", she said. Riku nodded her head. Chidori smiled. Then turned back to her fruits basket volume. Every sat in there seats, German was starting soon.

* * *

"So who is your favorite character?", Riku asked her 3 friends who where fallowing her to the book store that was right next to the towns mall.

"Im going to say Ritsu", Kate said squealing. Kate is a very fan girl-ish person. She likes any cute anime character, even if there just minor characters. Riku laughed at her friend, in her typical attitude.

"The monkey who over reacts to everything?", Kana asks, surprised clearly on her face. Kate nodded and smiled.

"I have a plushy, and pictures of him everywhere. I just love him sooo much. So who is your favorites.", she asked the remaining 3.

"Hotori", Chidori said smiling. It had always been her dream, that if she went into the Furuba world she would be a dragon so she could hook up with him. Riku nodded her head then turned to Kana.

"Yuki…", Kana said blushing slightly, she looked at them and smiled. "What about you Riku?"

Riku chuckled then stopped in mid step and held her hand out in a gesture. "My honey Ayame of course. Hahaha!" Every one looked at her then started laughing, earning them some looks from strangers.

They finally arrived at the book store and walked in. They immediately went to the manga section. There they found a new book for fruits basket. Riku ushered her friends over and told them. She opened the book and everyone looked in it.

"' Do you wish to have you wishes come true and to jump into the Fruits Baskets world?'", she read out. Her friends looked at it.

"Don't we ever", Chidori said, sighing.

_Then why don't you?_ a voice said. All the girls looked up and stared at each other,

"Who…", Kana said.

"Was…" Chidori stated

"That", both Kate and Riku said. They looked at the book in Riku's hand and realized it was glowing.

"Uhm, what is this?", Riku said. He friends told her that they didn't know and the next thing they knew they where being sucked up by that light.

"Guys?", Riku said, a bit of excitement in her eyes.

"What?", every one replied.

"I think I'm going to meet Ayame…", she chuckled as everything around her changed to that of a forest.

* * *

"Shut up you damn Rat!", an angry voice called out, leaving the 4 girls stunned for a second. They looked at each other then up at the 3 people coming towards them.

"Be quite you stupid cat…", another male voice said, seething with malice. Kana looked at everyone then screamed. Everyone sighed. They knew who it was immediately. _Yuki Sohma_, her favorite Sohma boy.

"What was that?!", the other male voice screamed.

"Shut up, stupid cat, it came from over here…", Yuki said pulling away some bushes to see 4 girls. The other boy had orange hair, they knew him as Kyo Sohma the cat. The girl was Tohru Honda.

"4... Girls?", Tohru asked, as if she couldn't see them.

"Who are you!", Kyo screamed at them. Riku looked at him and screamed.

"Oh my God, you are _they_ Kyo Sohma! I want a huge so bad!", she said while jumping off the ground and running over to him.

"Wait don't!", Yuki said frantically. Kana looked at him with an evil glint in her eyes.

"You give me a hug too!", she said as she horridly squeezed him. When everyone opened there eyes, no one had transformed. Which was weird.

"What why didn't they transform! This sucks!" Riku screamed. Suddenly she got really cold. "Its so cold out!" She hugged her arms around her body, but not before she heard a poof.

"Wha…?", she said as she looked down around her self. Everything looked bigger and as she looked into the eyes of the 6 other people they just stared at her… and stared at her.

"Whats wrong", she said, snappily. Kyo looked at her.

"You're a snake miss", Yuki said politely. I looked down at myself and noticed that I was a pink snake. Oh crap, looks like my wish did come true.

"Okay, so Im a part of the zodiac, maybe another one. That could mean Kana, Kate, and Chidori are also!", I said as I transformed back. The boy immediately turned back as I quickly got dressed.

"Come on guys! We are going to go hug some random boy. Boy was she random today!

"Lets go!", her friends cheered. They ran out to the street and asked a random boy if they could hug him. Of course he had to agree. It wasn't everyday that 4 incredibly hot girls ask him if they could hug him.

Kana was first, she hugged him and a big Poof! Sound was herd. After the smoke cleared away, all that was left was a silver mouse. It jumped off of the boys hand and next Chidori went up. When she hugged him another Poof! Was herd and when the smoke blew away a seahorse was in the boys hand. The boy looked like he had seen a ghost. Kate was last, she hugged him and the last Poof! Sound was herd. When it too blew away, on the boys hand was a monkey.

"Good, Good!", Riku said, stroking an invisible beard. Her friends looked at her and then at the same time said "Don't turn into an Akito!" She laughed as her friends transformed and got dressed, the boy had ran away not too long ago.

"Well, I guess we should be going to Shigures…", Riku laughed. They all nodded and walked to the house. Shigure himself answered the door.

"Yo, Shigure-Sensei!", Riku smiled. She herself wanted to become a novelist so he was like an idol to her, even if all he wrote where perverted stories.

"And who might there pretty high school girls be", he said, singing when he said high school girls.

"I am Riku Kiru. The snake of the Chinese zodiac. The second snake!", she grinned evilly. He looked at her confused then the other spoke to Riku.

"Riku that isn't your real last name", Kate whispered.

"Well, in my head its telling me to say that's all our last names so do it!", Riku whisper yelled. They all nodded.

"Kate Kiru. The Monkey of the Chinese Zodiac. The second Monkey.", she bowed hyper. This was like Fan girls heaven for her! Now if only Ritsu was there. Shigure still looked confused.

"Chidori Kiru. The dragon of the Chinese Zodiac. The second Seahorse…er… dragon", she said sweat dropping. Well, that was new.

"Kana Kiru. The mouse of the Chinese Zodiac. The second mouse…", she said hyped up just like Kate. Shigure looked as lost as ever.

"Uhm, what that supposed to mean?", he asked waiting for an answer.

"Well… we kind of know your secret about the curse?", Riku said smiling. His face drained of color. "We have the same curse." He looked at them.

"What?", he said. Riku nodded her head.

"Im just like Ayame-sama", Riku said, getting stares in her eyes.

"How do you know Aya?", Shigure asked.

"You mean how _doesn't_ she know Ayame. She is his biggest fan. Any picture of him in his human form in his snake form anything Ayame is in her room back in the US. She had the _hugest_ fan girl crush **ever**.", Chidori said over reacting.

Riku blushed. "I-its true. I love Ayame-sama. You see we have the same curse as you and im also the snake so…. We where wondering if we can stay here with you until we find the other members of our Juunishi…" Shigure smiled.

"Sure…", he smiled, leading us in, "More high school girls. They walked into the house to see 4 men. Everyone gasped. It was Ayame, Ritsu, Hatori, and Yuki!

* * *

**A/N: **Wooo! 3 pages. Well, this story is my first fruits basket fanfic, so correct me if im in the wrong anywhere. The 4 girls are based off of me and my 3 friends. You will get the title soon.

Riku-Me

Kana- my friend Angela

Chidori- My friend Allie

Kate- My friend Regina.

Oh yeah by the way I didn't explain about Riku's features. She had waits long light purple hair and yellow eyes like Ayame. In the normal world she had brown hair and blue eyes.


	2. Chapter 2: All Hail the Fangirls

* * *

A/N: Ah, its Friday. I love this. Anyway, still searching for a Beta… so yeah. Remember Review. If you don't, I'll make Momiji hug you… Okay, well that isn't so bad… I also might be using 1st person sometimes….

* * *

**The Snakes Goddess**

_**Chapter two: All Hail the Fan girls!**_

* * *

_Oh my Akito. _(A/N: get it, Akito is the god. :p) _Its Ayame, right there in front of my eyes. Oh my god, he looks so much better in real life than in the book. Im having a fan girl moment here! _Riku looked as if she was going to faint. She clearly saw Ayame… And the other girls where just staring as well.

" Oh my Akito! Its Hatori-sensei!", Chidori screamed running over and glomping Hatori. Everyone looked shocked, except Yuki because he knew they where Zodiac already, that they where not transforming.

"R-Ritsu-sama", Kate said, suddenly turning shy. "Wait a damn minute! Im standing in front of my claimed bishie!" She screamed running him over and snuggling up to him.

"IM SO SORRY! I MADE YOU FALL! IM SO SORRY!," he screamed. Shigure poked him in the side and he calmed down.

"Yuki-sempai…", Kana screamed… or rather screeched. She ran over to him and squeezed him to death. Last was Riku, she was just staring at Ayame. He, just stared at her.

"Uhm, h-hello A-Ayame-sama…", Riku stuttered, clearly embarrassed and happy that her favorite bishie was standing right there in front of her.

"Why it's a beautiful maiden! If I do dare say, you are incredibly cute!", Riku turned 10 shades of red darker and suddenly a poof was herd. Hatori, Ritsu, and Ayame looked surprised to see a pink snake in Riku's clothing.

"Aw shit, I transformed!", she said as her three friends just started laughing.

"I wish we could transform too", Kate whined obviously wanting to show Ritsu that she was a monkey as well. The other two girls nodded. Ayame looked at Riku, then poked her.

"She… is a snake. But I am right here. Shii-chan! Why is she a snake?", he asked Shigure, he just shrugged.

"Where most likely another family of cursed Zodiac people", Chidori said, still glomping Hatori. "Like I said before, Im the dragon just like Ha'ri-chan! Im Chidori by the way" Hatori sighed at the girl and Kana spoke up next.

"Im like Yuki. Im the mouse….", she said now just tightly hugging Yuki. He tried to get away, but the Kana stopped him. "My name is… Kana…" She knew her name was the same name as Hatori's Ex-fiancé, and she felt bad about it.

"My name is Kate, the overly obsessed Anime & Manga bishie fan girl!", Kate said, smiling, "The monkey!" Ritsu looked at her then smiled. This is probably the first time he had something really in common with someone.

Everyone looked at Riku who transformed back. They all turned around as she got dressed. "My name is Riku. The snake. Im an overly obsessed Ayame fan girl from the US, and our world for that matter." Everyone stared at her and re-thought in there heads _'our world'_

2 minutes of silence and the next second Chidori was screaming out "Riku you just told them a huuuge secret. Damn it all!" Everyone just stared at her as the girls bickered among themselves…

"Onee-sama?", came a little boys voice. Riku turned around to see a boy of about 12 looking at her. He had Silver hair, similar to Ayame's hair in color and had his hair spiked up. His eyes where orange. "Onee-sama!" He ran up to Riku, sobbing in her pants. Riku, well she had no idea who this boy was.

"Uhm, who are you?", she asked politely. He looked up at her.

"You forgot. I mean of course you did. You did go to the other world… Uhm I'm Kago, the tiger in your Zodiac." Everyone was shocked at this new confession. Tohru, who just now decided to enter the room, tripped and fell onto Kago. With a loud poof, there sitting on its hind legs was a white Bengal tiger.

"K- Kago?", Riku asked. She was now looking at the tiger with much interest. The white tiger looked at her then asked, "What?" She sighed then knelt down.

"You're a part of the Juunishi right?", this was more of a statement. The tiger nodded his head. She smiled.

"Who am I in the Juunishi?" he thought for a minute, trying to find the best way to tell her something.

"The snake and…. Our god….", he said whispering the last point.

"What was that?", she asked again, she didn't hear the last point.

"Your our god!", he screamed out. Everyone stopped what they where doing to stare at the tiger and the snake.

"Me… I'm… an Akito….", she asked pointing to herself.

"No, your not like Akito-Nii-sama….", he said. Everyone cringed at Akito's name, forgetting that Kago had called Akito 'Nii-sama'. She smiled.

"Good… Are all of the Juunishi assembled?", she asked. Kago smiled, then nodded.

"Yeah but Chiaki, Anya, Kurobe, Allan, And Jonas are all in America and wont be back for another month.", he sighed. Riku heard a Poof! And she and the other girls turned around. When they turned back around he was dressed.

"Your actually very nice to all the members, even Neko-chan.", he sighed.

"Neko-chan? She is the cat right!", she said full of energy. "I mean, I always wanted to meet the cat!" Kyo walked into the room and glared at her, it was quite evident to say that he was airdropping on the conversation.

"Aint I good enough?!", he yelled.

"No, now shut up Kyonkitchi", Chidori snickered. He grumbled something before sitting on the couch.

"Well, yes she is. You even approved of her marriage with the Sheep", he said thinking for awhile, "With Shiba… With Nii-sama" It was like he was talking about his idol. I guess he was…

"Do we get to meet them soon?", Riku asked.

"Well, of course! You are going to meet your Big brother!", he scoffed. Riku's face went white.

"I have a brother here?", she asked. Back in the real world, she had 3 little sisters, she was the oldest of them all. Truthfully she always wanted a brother. "Sweet yes!" She ran over to Ayame and hugged him.

"Wait, Kiru-sa-", Yuki started.

"Riku", Riku stated.

"Riku-san, you approve of this marriage with the cat?" Yuki asked, shocked.

"Of course I do, if there in love so be it!", she said everyone went quite. 5 minutes later Riku screamed "A gay baby was just born!"

"Wha?", everyone said. Riku turned the TV on, on it was a newscaster in front of a hospitable.

_We are reporting here today to announce a gay baby was just born!_

"See?", Riku stated. Kana, Kate, and Chidori all sweat dropped.

"I'll have to call Akito to tell him about you guys", Shigure said, walking out of the room.

"So, Tohru, do you know where we will be sleeping?", Kana asked. Tohru nodded. Shigure came back.

"Akito said he will see you tomorrow.", he stated. Riku sighs as she looks at Koga.

"Koga-kun, want to sleep with me?", she asks him, he nods his head. Tohru takes everyone to the 4 guest rooms. Riku goes in hers.

"And so, the new banquet begins…", she whispered before falling into a deep sleep.

**A/N:** And so the story plot really begins! What will Akito have to say about the discovery of another cursed family, and what about Riku. She is the Kiru family head and the god and snake all in one. And just what does "'And so, a new banquet begins…'" mean?! You will have to wait to find out

_**Reviews make Ayame happy!**_


	3. Chapter 3: An Akito surprise!

**A/n:** Okay, I warn you, this reveals Akito spoilers also Akito is acting OOC. ; I thought it would be funnier that way.

**The snakes Goddess**

_**Chapter 3: An Akito surprise?! **_

The sun was shining through the windows as the birds merrily chirped away. It was a very happy day so far, until… "Shut up you damn rat!" The voice of Kyo voiced out to everyone, waking up Kana, Kate, and Chidori, who where _very _annoyed because they where woken up early.

Riku was already up, when she got up Kago was clutching onto her for dear life and repeating "Don't leave me Onee-sama, please." Of course, because it was all in his dream she left anyway.

Now Riku was standing in the kitchen making breakfast. She had told Tohru to go back to bed and that she would make breakfast. _The poor girl has to wake up early every morning and make breakfast for the bishies!_ She sighed, knowing she would do the same any day.

Riku was just finishing up the omelets. Lets face it she and the other 3 had lived in the US before this, she had _no_ idea how to cook Japanese meals so she just settled for western style meals.

Riku heard some steps behind her and turned around slightly to see Ayame, yawning. Riku blushed and continued to flip the omelet. "Hello Ayame-sama." She was talking low only in a whisper.

"If it isn't the Princess of the Kiru family, Riku!", he said chuckling a bit. "And call me Aaya, please! As the second snake we really should be getting closer!" After he said this she was blushing up a storm.

"O-kay, Aaya…", she stuttered. How totally mean of her brain to fail her in the most needed of times! He smiled at her and the leaned on the counter.

"Soooo… what is this world you come from like?", he asked, he was calm. Totally out of character for him. She smiled at him. "And am I popular in your world?" At this she started laughing.

"My world is similar to yours except it isn't a manga. And I guess you are pretty popular. I wouldn't know, every time I talked to a person who liked Furuba, they would look at me funny because I had a fan girl crush on you!", she was laughing so hard it was a wonder she was not passing out.

"A crush, on me?", he asked, totally confused. Riku nodded her head.

"Hm, yes. Anyway, I hope Akito is nice to us. Sh- he seemed very mean in the manga. It's a wonder you guys survived it all", she said. She had almost revealed Akito's secret. If she had found out, Riku would be veeeery dead right about now. She sighed and put the last omelet on the plate.

"Help me please", she smiled. Ayame turned back into his usual self then.

"Why of course! And you _must_ come to the shop soon! I have the perfect outfit for you!", she cheered picking up 4 omelets. Riku smiled at him.

"Of course, I've always wanted to go to your store….", she said, blushing from all the embarrassment. He beamed happily.

"How old are you by the way?", he asked after a seconds thought.

"15", she replied, placing the plates on the table. Ayame looks at her, thinking.

"You don't _look_ 15...", he said in a singsong voice. Riku looks at him funny and them looks at her self.

"How old _do_ I look?", she asked, she knew people thought she was older than she looked but for her to look this way, even in a manga, was kind of freaky.

" Hm, 19 at least…", he mused also putting the plates down.

"Really? Hm…" He turned to look at her, then smiled.

"Im not really hungry so I will see you later, Riku-san!", he said saying goodbye and going Akito knows where….

Everyone came in after that. Riku saw the look on her friends faces. She knew that look well the 'Im-tired-so-leave-me-the-hell-alone' look. She chuckled at her friends, then turned to Ritsu, who was boldly wearing men's cloths today. Hatori just sighed, no doubt he was glomped all night by Chidori. Yuki, well he was never a morning person from the beginning.

"Good morning you all", Riku chuckled. Everyone just looks up and grunts a "Good morning." Riku looks to Ritsu, who has a cuddling Kate on him.

"Yamazaru(1)…", she purred, or at least that is what it sounded like to Riku. She sweat dropped as Ritsu looked at her and then started screaming.

"IM SO SORRY! I SHOULD HAVE MADE BREAKFAST I AM SOOOOO SORRY! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!", Riku chuckled then pokes him in his side, which makes him faint and calm down. Riku sighs then everyone goes to the meal. It was semi-hard because they had to use chopsticks. She knew that in the next 2 hours she will be meeting Akito. And she was really scared.

* * *

Riku looked around the Sohma compound. Next to her where her friends. Kate looked like she wasn't interested. _I mean after she found out Akito's big secret she hasn't really been that interested in her._ Kana was quite for once. Riku knew for a fact that she was as scared as she was. Chidori looked ready to kick her in the face if she tried to hurt any of us.

"Leave him to me!", she said as we entered the main house. She had always wanted to kick her into place.

"No, you will not hurt her if I don't order it", Riku hissed going into god mode.

"What ever, boss", she replied happily. _Silly Juunishi._ Riku thought sighing. The went into Akito's room and Riku sat in the front of everyone else.

"Who are you, and why do you wish to stay in one of my Zodiac's houses", she said not turning around.

"Akito, we wish to stay because, we _too_ are Juunishi from another family. Though in my case im both _in_ the Juunishi and the _god_.", she twitched when she hears this and turns around to see Riku sitting, a deep frown on her face. Akito looked at her then whispered "Riku." Riku looks at her.

"Riku, your back. I-I missed you", she said, real happiness showing in her eyes. Riku's friends looked at her then back at Akito.

"Uhm, what. Do I know you or something here in this world?", Riku asked totally confused.

"Of course", she hissed "I only look up to you. Damn it, get out. You can stay at Shigures! Just leave me be!" And with that they exited the room.

"Well, that was weird…", Chidori said stretching. She was wearing a pair of pants and a shirt that she had stolen from Kyo.

"Very", Kate agreed. She unlike the others though Tohru's very short skirts where good, stating that they could turn Ritsu on.

"Well, we should be getting back soon", Kana said, smiling. She was wearing one of Tohru's sundresses. They walked out of the compound and back to Shigures house, only getting lost once.

"Well, it was only once…", Chidori sweat dropped. Everyone sighed, taking there shoes off and putting the slippers on. They walked into the living room to see Shigure there smiling. Riku knew what had happened immediately.

"Mi-chan was hear to collect the manuscript wasn't she", Riku glared he chuckled.

"What she where", he replied.

"Oh yeah, Shii-chan", Riku said in her nicest voice. Shigure looked at her with interest.

"I was wondering, I want to be a writer you see. I thought I could help you and get a hang of the ropes by working as your assistant." She was being way too nice to Mi-chan. She would try and get him to do his manuscript.

"Why not, by the way what did Akito say?", he asked.

"He said we can stay!", Kana said overactive yet again! He nodded.

"Oh right tomarrow your taking the entrance exam for Kiabara Highschool. Im also putting Kago there as well seeing as he looks your age.", they all nodded, but deep down they wanted to strangle him. _high school sucks_ Riku thought, going up stairs to lay down on her bed.

* * *

**A/N: **Okay! Told ya' Akito was out of character. Anyway, im thinking of introducing Shiba soon, what do you think?

Yamazaru-Monkey

**Reviewing calms down Ritsu!**


	4. Chapter 4: The truth behind my obsession

**The snakes Goddess**

_**Chapter 4: The truth behind my obsession**_

'_1+2 is 3.… 2+3 is 5.… 3a+87(3+1)?!' _Rika was now taking the entrance exam. Most of the questions where easy, most people didn't even learn in the manga. She could easily pass this. It was decided that she and her friends where to be in the same grade as Yuki, Tohru, and Kyo. Even though they where about 2 years younger.

Now, it was 2 days later and everyone was going to school. Chidori was wearing the boys uniform. She is a tomboy after all. If she didn't have to wear a uniform she would be wearing Kyo's cloths. Kate was wearing the shortest skirt they had. Riku had a medium long skirt and Kana had a long skirt.

"Psh, we are _so_ going to rule the school!", Kana said punching the air.

" Kana-chi…", Riku said, sweat dropping. Sometimes she would add Chi to the end of her friends names.

"Anyway, our hair wont get noticed because Yuki is the Student Council President! Thank Akito the old one resigned!", Chidori laughed.

"I hope the boys are cute!", Kate mused, blushing in her mind.

"I can just imagine Ritsu saying 'IM SO SORRY THAT I AM NOT GOOD ENOUGH!!'", Chidori snickered. Kate smacked her on the head.

"What was that for?!", Kate screamed. All 3 of the girls looked at her.

"For being an idiot…", they said.

"…." It was eerily quite after that.

"Uhm, lets go", Riku stated. They just looked at her.

"Yes, _god_", The other 3 girls chuckled, then proceed to go to class.

* * *

"These are our new students. Please introduce your self and tell your likes and dislikes.", Mayu-sensei said, looking over at the 5 new students. (**A/n:** Remember Kago is in there class too. I love kago!)

"Hai! My name is Kana Kiru. I love mice. There really cute. I love sweets as well. I also like getting hyper. I hate it when Riku stops me from hugging people. Its quite annoying actually. Uhm I guess that is it! Chidori?", she said summing it up.

"The names Chidori Kiru! I'm a tomboy so I guess you can say im not your usual girl. I like fighting, being with my friends, and Hotori! I hate doctors. Though I guess that is weird, seeing as Hatori is a doctor…. Anyway, my favorite animal is the seahorse.", she laughed before putting up the peace sign.

"Im Kate Kiru. I love Bishies and im a big Fan girl. I love Ritsu. Hm, I hate when my friends tell me to stop glomping people so I guess im in the same ball park as Kana. Anyway, my favorite animal is the monkey. Riku?", she said.

"Hallo. That's German for hello, I think….", Riku started earning many sweat drops from the crowd, "Anyway, Im Riku Kiru. The current head of the Kiru family. I love reading manga, watching anime, cooking, and Ayame Sohma. That's Yuki's brother by the way. Uhm, I don't dislike much. I hate bugs… Im very random as well, so yeah. My favorite animal is the Snake." Everyone perked up at the mention that Riku is the families head. Other than that, nothing.

"…Hi. My name is Kago Kiru. I love drawing, listening to music, and hanging out with Onee-sama", he said pointing to Riku. "I hate water, and my favorite animal is the tiger. Im really close to Onee-sama. Im also only 12 but very smart." He bowed and Mayu -sensei spoke up.

"Any questions?", she asked. Immediately tons of hands shot up. She picked a boy.

"Riku, Kago are those your natural hair color?", he asked, skeptical.

"Yes, it is", Riku answered for both of them. Mayu called on a girl next.

"Riku, you said you are the your families head. Why?", oh this girl was smart. Riku looked uneasy and turned to Kago.

"Onee-sama is the previous heads daughter. She lived in the US with her cousins", he waved at the other 3 girls "Until just a little while ago. Upon her return she learned of her fathers death and took over.", he explained calmly. The girls visibly sighed in relief. One last question from another girl.

"You said you love Ayame Sohma, Yuki brother. How do you know him", she asked glaring. You could tell she was apart of the fan club.

"Well, we live with Yuki", they all said at the same time. You could tell they where all shocked.

"Okay class settle down, lets start class", Mayu-sensei said, and so the nightmare starts.

* * *

"Riku, Chidori, Kana, Kate, Kago. This is Hatsuharu & Momiji Sohma.", Yuki was now introducing them to Haru and Momiji. The girls all squeal at Momiji's cuteness and hug him tightly.

"I'm not transforming!", he said, now hugging them back hardly. They all giggled. Kate looked at Haru.

"Want a hug too?", she smiled evilly. He shook his head no and they went back to glomping Momiji. Kago just sighed and sat down next to Yuki. The stopped glomping Momiji and took there seats laughing.

"You guys looked like you really hate school", Haru said laughing. Riku looked at him, her eyes clouding over.

"We don't", it was quick but it was a reply none the less.

"Why?", Momiji said sucking on a lollipop.

"The kids in my old high school tormented me and made it hell on earth for me. 2 girls in particular. Ami and Yume. They are best friends and had been mean to me since I was small. They are also mean to Riku because she is a big fan girl. Even though Kana and Chidori did nothing but being our friends, they too where mocked. My obsesion to anime and manga resulted from this", she sighed. She got up from where she was sitting and walked away.

"Wow", Yuki said, frowning.

"It kind of is over whelming. Though we would stick with her forever if ever given' the chance", Kana said looking down.

"Is it because of the curse?" Yuki asked. Momiji and Haru looked confused.

"No, not just because Riku is 'God'. She draws people to her. Though I guess not as strongly back in the other world. I mean, we where born here. We are natural people in this world not the other world. I would never abandon her. Curse or not.", Chidori stated smiling.

"She was my first friend, ever since 1st grade. She accepted me for me. I just cant believe we are actually cousins. And its so nice that she is our 'god' and not someone like Akito", Kate said, smiling. At that moment Riku walked back and sat down. She immediately started eating.

* * *

Everyone was returning home now, except for Tohru because she has work. When they walked through the door, Shigure greeted them then looked at Riku.

"Riku, you have a visitor", he said, leading them to the living room. There sitting on the couch was a man looking of 26. He turned around and his cinnamon colored hair clashed with his brown eyes.

"Nii-sama?", Riku asked as tears streamed down her face.

* * *

**A/N: **Woo hoo! Shiba is here! Yay! And if you cant see his image just think of an older Hiro. 3 I wonder why I gave the names of those girls. Maybe I'm foreshadowing. Mwahaha!

**Reviewing makes Akito Calm!**


	5. Chapter 5: Rikus brother and 2 people

**The Snakes Goddess**

_**Chapter 5: Riku's big brother; The Slumber party Plan + 2 new people!**_

* * *

"Nii-sama?", Riku asked, tears on streaming down her face. The man smiled a huge grin on his face as he ran up to Riku and hugged her tightly. The rest of the girls just groaned.

"A happy reunion. Makes me want to puke!", Chidori joked and told the rest of the girls to follow her to the kitchen.

Riku looked at her brother. Shiba Kiru. The sheep of her zodiac. She was overjoyed by her reunion. To her, he looked like a much older version of Hiro, or Hiro looks like a much younger Shiba. Ether way, she was just happy to see him.

"Riku, its great to see you again. Let me get a look at you", he said, pulling her away from him to get a good look at her. Where she was standing she was in her standard school uniform. Her hair was in a braid, on top of her left shoulder. It looked good on her. The purple hair also clashed great with the uniform. Her sea blue eyes looked at Shiba with great affection. He started tearing up.

"You have grown so big in 10 years! Riku!", he said practically glomping her.

Outside the living room, everyone was looking at them and listening on their conversation. "What a huge little sister complex", they all said at the same time.

* * *

_**Off in the 'Real' world….**_

"I wonder where those pests are today?", asked a blonde girl as she walked down the hall of there school. The girl next to her just stared at her.

"Ami, there not pests", the other girl said to her friend. This girl had black on the bottom portion of her hair and white on top. (**A/N: **Think Haru.)

"Yumi, of course they are. There little annoying Anime & Manga loving freaks!", she stated. She was laughing quite evilly at the moment.

"But, Ami,… so are we", Yumi stated calmly. Ami turned to her friend and put her hand around her mouth.

"Never say that out loud!", she hissed. Her friend nodded, then spotted something on the ground. It was a new fruits basket book!

"Ami, look a new Fruits Basket book!", Yumi screeched, picking it up and opening it. The saw the inside of it. Inside there where 4 girls that where never featured in the manga… and they looked a lot like Riku, Kana, Kate, and Chidori!

"What are those girls doing in the manga. Urgh… I want to be in there too!", Ami whined.

_Is that what you wish, Ami Kiru, Yumi Kiru._

"Kiru, what the hell that isn't our last names!", she said as she was suddenly caught in a breeze and taken Akito knows where…

* * *

_**In the Furuba world…**_

"Nii-sama! I love you sooo much!", Riku said as she snuggled up to her brother. He just chuckled, happy that she loves him as much and he loves her. "Ne, Ne, Shiba-Nii-sama? When will I get to meet Neko?" He just smiled at her and told her in due time.

A sudden breeze came over the house and the inside of the house shook. Suddenly in front of Riku and Shiba, there where 2 girls standing in front of them. Riku's color drained off of her face and Shiba noticed this. The girls looked at Riku. There in front of there eyes was Riku, snuggling up with some hot guy. At least that's what they believed.

"Riku! Why the hell are you here. And with a hot guy none the less!", Ami screamed out.

"Ami, Yumi, is that you?", Riku asked bewildered. They just looked at her then nodded. "Then that must mean you are also apart of the Juunishi… I wonder who you are. I mean, you don't like anime and manga, right?" Ami looked at her then blushed.

"Actually we do…", she whispered. Riku got up off the couch and walked over to them.

"Who are your favorite characters?", she asked seriously. They looked at her and shrugged.

"Whats it to you?", Ami spat at her. Riku looked at her, then slapped her in the cheek.

"Tell me now, or else. You do not want to mess with me right now.", it was an order, she knew it, but she had to have some sort of leadership qualities. Ami looked at her stunned for a second then answered.

"My favorite is Shigure. Yumi's is Hatsuharu", she touched the side of her cheek, some tears threatening to fall.

"Hm, they could be the Ox and Dog. Nii-sama?", Riku said turning to Shiba ", Are there a Dog and Ox?"

"Yes, but they where sent to the other world to look over you, along with the other 3", he stated. Riku smiled at Ami.

"Im sorry Ami, its just I needed you to answer it for me. Now, lets go hug some random boy!", she said as cheerful as ever. Ami smiled and nodded as they both ran out of the house.

* * *

"So… Ami and Yumi are here?" Chidori said looking at the other 2 girls.

"Yup", Kate said simply. They all sweat dropped then went off to do there on thing.

* * *

They where back now with a big discovery. Ami was discovered to be the dog in the zodiac. When she transformed she was a golden retriever. Yumi was a part of the zodiac as well. She was the cow. Now with them as full members of the Zodiac, they where on better terms.

Riku had also told them that Shiba was he big brother, they nodded and asked if he was single. She said no and that he was married already. They had sighed. Now they where walking into the house. Shigure was there reading the newspaper.

"Ah, and who might these high school girls be?", he asked happily, thinking 'Wow 6 high school girls in a week!'. Ami looked at him with stars in her eyes and immediately glomped him. He just chuckled. "More girls from your world? They are part of the Juunishi I see. Who are you guys by the way?"

"Ami Kiru. The dog like you Shii-chan", she said snuggling up to him, he just laughed.

"Yumi Kiru. The Cow", she said unemotionally. She was much like Haru, and she too had a black side.

"Shigure-sensei?", came a voice as a boy came into the room. Yumi just looked at him wide eyed. It was Haru!

"Haru!", she screamed latching onto him. She was too happy.

"So there here?", Kate said walking down the stairs with the 3 girls and Kago. They looked at her and smiled.

"With so many people here, we should have a slumber party! Of course we should have our bishies there!", Kana screamed punching her fist in there air.

"Can we Shigure?", Riku asked, she wanted to spend tons of time with her brother…. And Ayame! He sighed, then smiled.

"Why not", he said, smiling his evil little smile. The only thought going through the girls mind? _Truth and Dare!_

* * *

**A/N:** And its done. Sorry for the short break, ish was sick. But im back! Yay! Im tired too. Shoot school tomorrow. Anyway…

**Reviewing makes Hotori have emotions! **


	6. Chapter 6:Truth&Dare YOU are a womanizer

**The Snakes Goddess**

_**Chapter 6: Truth & Dare: YOU are a Womanizer!**_

_**

* * *

**_

Riku sat watching TV, some stupid Japanese drama, while eating real Japanese ramen. Yesterday was the day it really dawned on her, that she may not see her family ,or at least the one the other world, again. And for that, she grateful.

All of her friends sweat dropped at the mood she was giving off. She hasn't been that happy in a while, and that in itself scared them.

Riku's parents, to her, were very mean. Her dad was always mean to her and yelling at her if she didn't do something right. Of course, she was only seeing what was going through her senses and didn't know all that he wanted was what was best for her. Her mother was kind, yeah, but she never helped Riku in anything. She was really grateful that she was here, but there was one person she missed.

Her twin brother Daichi.

* * *

Riku sighed as she and the other Kiru Juunishi got ready for the slumber party. She never really thought she would miss anyone from home, but she did.

Even though she was born here, she had reason to believe that she and Daichi were real siblings.

She had to ask Shiba about that later. Everyone stared at her sadly.

"Whats wrong Ku-chan?" Kate walked over to her and stared at her with sad eyes. Riku looked away.

"I miss Daichi, you know how much I love him", Riku trailed off, a tear rolling down her cheek. Kana and Chidori came over.

"Its okay Riku-chan! I miss my dog and cat!" Chidori replied. Kana nodded.

"Thanks guys!" Riku said as she hugged her 3 friends. They all smiled and silently wished that Daichi would come to see Riku.

* * *

All of the Juunishi, except Ritsu because he said he had something to do, where gathered in the living room. Riku sat behind Ayame as she brushed his hair and was marveling at it silkiness.

"You know Aaya, back in the other world, I had longer hair than you. And once Kate and my twin brother threw a burning piece of toast at it."

"You have a twin brother?" Ayame was confused. Riku looked at him sadly.

"Yes, he is back at my…. Other home…."

He looked at her and didn't say anymore because he knew now wasn't the right time to say anything. His yellow eyes searched her saddened face.

"But its okay, I'm fine, really," She said as she reached forward to hug him. "Ayame…"

Everyone looked at her sadly, then went back to what ever they where doing. Kate got up and stood on the couch.

"Ladies and Gentleman! Animals and Humans!", She was looking around, then continued "Its is now time for Truth & Dare!" Everyone groaned except the 6 Kiru Juunishi girls.

"Lets do it!" Ami screamed. Everyone looked at her as she blushed a deep read. Kate jumped down, tripped, then pulled everyone in a circle rubbing her face. She turned to Yume, who was playing with her white hair.

"Truth or Dare?" Kate said to her.

"Truth…."

"Is it true you are a real Anime and Manga Otaku?" Kate smiled at her, one of her evil fan girl grins. Yume blushed

"Yes!" She quickly tried to hide her blushing face. Kate laughed at her. Yume turned to Kago.

"Kago, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Is it true that you have a crush on Riku-sama?" Riku blushed when she heard the question. And Ayame? He wanted to kill the tiger.

"W-why would you think that?", Kago asked nervously. He sighed. Then gave in. "Yes, just a little bit." Riku squealed as Kago looked around.

"Kyo-san Truth or dare?"

"I'm not doing some stupid dare. Truth!" He yelled angrily.

"Do you have a crush on Yuki-san?"

"What?! That damned rat? Yeah, when hell freezes over!" Kyo was trying to defend himself too much….

"TV time!" Riku screamed turning on the TV.

"This just in! Hell just froze over! All the damned souls are ice skating & having a hell of a good time!" Kyo face palmed. Kana looked around wirily then attached herself to Yuki.

"My Bishie, Kyo-baka!" Kana screamed franticly.

Everyone laughed except Kyo. He just looked around pissed.

"Chidori, truth or dare?!"

"Uhm, dare?" She was, of course, being sarcastic yet again.

"I dare you to kiss Hatori!" He was going to get some entertainment. Yes he was! Hatori, who was sitting a table, drinking coffee, and looking over the newspaper, blushed clearly as he stared stuttering.

"OMG, shipping!" Kate squealed jumping up and down. Chidori smiled then looked at Kyo.

"For this, Im never taking your cloths again!" She jumped up and hugged him. Then she ran up to Hatori and quickly kissed him on the mouth (Even though Kyo only meant the cheek, but hey she is a fan girl). Everyone gasped and everyone turned away from Chidori's love fest. When she was done she turned to Kate and Riku.

"This is a double dare! You two have to sing Womanizer by Brittany Spears to Ayame and Shigure! But you only have to sing a little bit, the song is kind of long…" She was practically laughing evilly, while sitting on Hatori's lap. Everyone knew that a couple was just born. They both sighed and got up and stood up in front of the two men.

The music started on Chidori's iPod as they started singing.

_Superstar _

_Where you from, how's it going? _

_I know you _

_Gotta clue, what youre doing? _

_You can play brand new to all the other chicks out here _

_But I know what you are, what you are, baby _

They sighed as Kate turned to Riku. And she knew what she was thinking. 'That girl is crazy!' They turned back to the men and Ayame was looking at Riku with an emotion she did now, and she took a breath before continuing.

_Look at you _

_Gettin' more than just re-up _

_Baby, you _

_Got all the puppets with their strings up _

_Fakin' like a good one, but I call 'em like I see 'em _

_I know what you are, what you are, baby _

Kate sighed and glared at Chidori. Chidori knew that Kate had a bit of a fan girl crush on Shigure, but this was ridiculous! She loves Ritsu and Ritsu only!

_Womanizer _

_Woman-Womanizer _

_You're a womanizer _

_Oh Womanizer _

_Oh You're a Womanizer Baby _

_You, You You Are _

_You, You You Are _

_Womanizer, Womanizer, Womanizer _

Riku was really getting into it now, Ayame was laughing so hard. To Riku it was like tinkling bells._Boy don't try to front I (I) know just (just) what you are (are are) _

_Boy don't try to front I (I) know just (just) what you are (are are) You Got Me Goin' _

_You're Oh-So Charmin' _

_But I can't do it _

_U Womanizer _

"What is everyone doing in here?", a voice called out as everyone turned around to see Ritsu, clad in furisode. Kate looked around nervously, clutching her mic.

"Uhm, hi Ritchan-san!" Knowing him, he would run away screaming.

"I'M SORRY IM NOT GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOU!" He ran away as Kate sighed. She ran after him, throwing her mic.

"…." Everyone was quite. Ayame turned to Riku and smiled at her.

"Riku, I need to tell you something, mind if we go out for a second?" He was really jumpy all of a sudden, and Riku looked at him confused.

"Uh, sure…."

* * *

"What did you want to talk about, Aaya?" Riku was smiling as she smelled some wild flowers outside.

"Riku, I uh, uhm, hm…. How to say this?" He spoke aloud.

"How to say what?"

"Okay, I'll do it like this! I, the wonderful and beautiful Ayame, love you, Riku!" Riku was blushing like crazy as she stared into his face.

"Really!?" He nodded his head.

"It also helps that you are the snake in the Kiru family…." Riku looked at him as her mind went to blank.

"_Riku-sama! You mustn't if you die… Riku-sama!" A woman pushed a little girl away, as she was suddenly hit by a truck_

Riku looked at him, fear in her face. "Do you really think the god could also be a zodiac animal? Do you think I was really both since I was born. Ayame… do you? Please, answer me and never leave me alone!" Ayame looked at her.

"Riku…" All of a sudden, Riku started coughing and Ayame rushed over, to see her hands sprinkled with blood. "RIKU!"

* * *

Back at the other world

Daichi sat in his seat in his Algebra class. It had been 3 weeks since his sister Riku had disappeared and the police where frantically trying to search for her. They said that since she was gone this long, she was most likely dead. But what surprised him the most where that his sisters 3 friends Kate, Kana, and Chidori also disappeared. And there was 2 other girls. Ami, and Yume. He sighed.

In the last 3 weeks he had lost all of his hyper ness and everyone was worried because Daichi wasn't Daichi with out him being hyper. A tear rolled down his cheek as he asked the teacher if he could step out of the class room for a moment.

The teacher looked at him sadly then nodded as he left the room. The tears just rushed out then.

"Big sister! Why, Why! Why you, why couldn't I have been taken instead! Please, I just want to be with my big sister!" He fully cried, getting pitied looks from passersby. He opened his eyes and saw in front of him a fruits basket book.

"Fruits Basket… My sister likes that manga. I.. I will read it and hope that she comes back. Please, Riku…" He started reading the book and that was enveloped in a white light. And at the other end, he saw the silhouette of his sister….

* * *

Daichi opened his eyes and looked at what was above him. "Trees… where am I…" He looked around more and found a man with white hair yelling frantically to a house and looking at a girl with tears in his eyes.

"RIKU!" Daichi opened his eyes more and observed her more. He looked at the body and started crying.

"Riku-Nee!" He cried as he slowly started crawling towards the man and his sister…

* * *

**A/N:**

OMG, this has to be my best chapter yet, and longest. Im so happy about it. Tell me what you think about it. Please! I wasn't planning to have Daichi in it, it just kind of happened. I love Daichi so much. By the way, I don't have a twin but Daichi is based off me and my fear of loneliness and randomness.

Remember, no flames!


	7. Christmas Special: Kana's Christmas

_**The Snakes Goddess**_

_**Christmas Special: Kana's Christmas**_

_**

* * *

**_

"Okay, Christmas in just around the corner. What are we going to do?" Kana was looking around nervously as everyone was doing there own thing. Shigure looked at her.

"We don't do Christmas here. But I guess you guys celebrate it huh?" He was yawning, as he was reading the newspaper.

"Uh, yeah. We do!" Chidori looked at him pissed. He just smiled.

"Sorry, but I'm going to be busy 'till new years. I cant help do things. Sorry." Yuki and Kyo nodded. Tohru was also going to be busy.

"Fine, then we will do it!" Kana was really into Christmas this year, maybe because she wasn't going to be spending it with out her family. All the girls sighed, knowing that once Kana got into something she was way bossy. Maybe worse than Akito… nah…

"First a Christmas tree. Me and Riku will go chop one down from the forest. Chidori, Kate buy ornaments! We will all buy presents later!" You could literally see the flames coming from her mouth… All the girls cowered as they went to go do their jobs.

* * *

Kana & Riku

They circled a huge tree in the middle of the forest. Riku sweat dropped at its size.

"Kana-chan, don't you think this is a little _too_ big?" Kana glared at her then turned to her.

"The bigger is better, Miss Prissy!" Riku glared back at her.

"Christmas Nazi…." Riku muttered as Kana handed her the ax. "You are not going to help?!"

"Nah, I have to preserve my hands for the Christmas cookies", Kana smiled as she walked away, leaving a sobbing Riku to chop down the tree by herself.

* * *

Chidori & Kate

"Oh my Akito, that boy is cute!" Kate squealed as they entered the Christmas shop. Chidori sighed as she went to the Christmas ornaments.

"Purple for Riku, Pink for Kate, Orange for Kana, and black for me…" She trailed off, leaving Kate to do what ever she wanted to do.

Kate was looking at a fake fireplace, complete with fake fire. "FIRE!" Kate squealed as she took out her lighter and started touching it to things making it catch on fire. Chidori looked around and gasped, as she paid for her things and ran away with Kate in tow. Hopefully no one will remember them and Kate will not go to jail for blowing things up… _again…_

* * *

Back at home

"Good, you got all the things, now it is time for backing Christmas cookies!" The girls just grumbled. Riku was putting bandages on her blistered hands and Chidori was reprimanding Kate. Kana smiled as she pulled the sobbing girls in the big kitchen.

"Okay first…. Get the flour!" This went on for another 30 minutes before they finally go the jolly treats (Yeah right, torture machine more like it) in the oven. The girls sighed in relief, then remembered the best part of this Christmas torture. Presents!

* * *

At a Japanese Wall-mart

"They have Wall-mart in Japan?!" Chidori asked bewildered. The girls shrugged as they went in.

"What should we get for our bishies?" Riku asked as she looked around for any good things to get Ayame. She looked over to the little girls section. "I know what to get!" She quickly left as her friends stared at her.

"Hm, what to get Ritsu. I know!" She too scurried off to the women section of the cloths department.

"Hatori like suits! I know to…" She rushed like an idiot over to the suits department.

"Hm, I know what to get Yuki!"

* * *

Christmas

"Wow girls, these cookies and the tree look good!" Shigure said smiling. Kana looked at him, then pouted.

"It better!" The girls all groaned as everyone opened their presents. Ayame was first. His wrapping was purple with little yellow dots on it. He opened it.

"A… Bedazzler?" Everyone laughed as he suddenly loved it. Hatori was next. His was sea green with little seahorses on it. He opened it to find a tie with seahorses on it.

"Thanks Chidori", he looked at her un-emotionally. Yuki was next his had little mice on it and when he opened it he found a white mouse in it.

"A… mouse?" He was confused. Kana giggled.

"Its name Yuna. It's a mix of our names", she smiled as he thanked her. Ritsu was after Yuki. He had a plain orange wrapping. When he opened it, he found a bath robe with little monkeys on them. He smiled at Kate and gave her a hug.

"That's all!" Riku told everyone as she bit a cookie. Kana pouted.

"It could have been better!" Kana said. Everyone glared at her.

"Shut up!" They all said as another Christmas was complete.

**A/N: **The end. Yay, two updates today, be happy. This isn't quite a part of the story. I just though Kana wasn't getting enough attention so this one is mostly Kana centered.


End file.
